1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording medium is a recording medium having an ink receiving layer on a substrate and can exhibit good color developability and an ink absorbency when an ink is applied by an ink jet recording method. Regarding the ink jet recording medium, when an ink is applied, bumps (waviness) may occur on the surface. In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-268470 describes a recording medium in which the fiber orientation ratio (MD/CD) of a substrate is specified to be 1.4 or less and the elongation in water in the CD direction after 1 minute is specified to be 1.7% or less.